The Wheels of Life....
by Miho and Erika
Summary: It's a known fact of life that people live and people die, however, Takato and the gang are trying to prevent that from ever happening...can a new girl and digimon help them on their quest, or will an even greater adventure be placed at their feet to solv
1. Circling of Time

By Miho

I don't own Digimon, however, Callomon and Mihoko Lien are mine so there: P.

Dark hard midnight eyes stared into the back of the digital tamers and their digimon. Their owner just watched, watched and listened. The fools had no idea what they were about to stick their own noses into. Such a pity, they actually seemed nice. However, so had other people. Then the eyes shifted to another viewpoint. They looked down upon a tiny creature that some might refer to as a monster. It actually appeared to look like a kitten with wings. The small creature was no taller than a child's knee and had fluffy angle like wings spurting out of its' back. Its fur was a soft mix of white and a strange sky color, giving the creature a strange sort of innocent appearance. From the tiny animal's back came twin light blue tails. Each waving about in anticipation and happiness as a white cat's innocent face marred by two streaks of sky colored fur glanced into the hard blue eyes. The eyes of this innocent creature were in between a mixture of hard reality and innocent playfulness that made it a creature. Smirking, the dark eyed figure gave a nod. "Of course, we wait Mihoko…. Of course…" Came a soothing, silky and all together deeply accented voice of the monster like cat. "What else, Callomon?" A human face turned, black blue hair swirling about the facial features as they did so leave the group. "What else?" Shaking its poor confused head, the tiny creature followed after the human girl. A small sound of wheels grinding against the harsh desert like conditions was softly heard in the wind….

TBC….


	2. Spining of Fate

By Miho

I do not own Digimon or anything that belongs to digimon, however, Callomon and Mihoko are mine! :P

Mihoko Lien's pure dark blue gaze followed the children playing quietly in the park. She sighed, knowing that the very planet that had harmed her so was relying upon her and others to save it. "What are you thinking about Miho?" Came a chilling voice. The dark blue streaked black haired child glanced down beside her chair, leaning over to look upon the frail kitten with wings creature. "Callomon…I expected your arrival soon…" She whispered. "Something is troubling you, Miho…what?" The creature jumped and landed gracefully on the tiny bars that made up the metal seating that Mihoko Lien was sitting upon. "Hn…" Miho went quiet. "Miho…You can't avoid destiny…" She heard the cat creature speak. "I know Callomon. I know." She whispered. "You just wish you didn't have to fight alongside others…is that it? Miho you can't keep yourself away from everyone forever." Callomon put her head upon her tamer's shoulder. "Shall we inform the parents first?" Callomon asked, looking into the pale girl's eyes. A nod was her confirmation. Wheels screeched upon the ground effortlessly as a cycle of warriors began to take place….

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" Kenta's mother cried out in anguish. "Nor were you ever meant to understand ma'am." Came a soft voice. The group turned to look. There, right beside the evaluator door was a child. No older than the children who was missing. Her dark hair was in braided pigtails with twin blue streaks coming from the bangs. Her eyes a midnight color so blue they were almost black. But as wheels carefully rolled against the soft carpet, one's could tell she was a far from ordinary child….

TBC…


	3. Wheels of Destiny

By Mihoko 

I don't own Digimon, however Miho and Callomon belong to me. Ja!

Mihoko smiled gently as Callomon flew onto her shoulder. "So what do we do now, Miho?" Blue eyes met the lighter blue ones for a second. "We shall soon reveal ourselves to the group…. I know that…. But, what about those parents…. Should we have shown ourselves?" The tiny catlike creature questioned, flexing its sky and white colored wings. "Fate permits us to fight, Destiny fights against us. The choice is yours and mine alone…" Callomon let out a tired sigh, as her eyes closed. "Must you always speak in such riddles, Miho-chan?" The Digimon asked. She received a glare. "Fine…I won't ask. Just like I didn't ask with the parents and that creepy Yamaichi guy at the towers." The pouting thing questioned. Sighing, the girl's soft midnight gaze met the sky blue one. 

***Flashback***

"Who the heck are you?" Kenta's mother cried alarmed. "My name isn't of any importance to you ma'am." Miho's soft voice was almost in a whisper. "What do you know about our children!" Takato's mom raced foreword, grabbing the girl by the color and lifting her off the ground by at least a few inches. The child didn't even flinch. Her eyes stared off at the dark glasses of the Hypnos employee. "Where's my baby now!" The adult soon had to be taken off of the tiny girl. The woman sobbed against her husbands' chest as his arms wrapped about her. "Hey! That wasn't at all nice!" Came a small cry of anger. The group turned to see a tiny creature run to the girl. Patting the tiny cat like monster on the head, the girl smiled. "Callomon, it's all right. I've told you before." She sighed, slowly pushing herself into a chair. "I know. I know. Fear leads to anger and with that anger, aggressions and tensions can be misplaced." The creature quoted the girl. "A Digimon?" came Yamaichi's voice. "Correct." Came the creature. "I am Callomon." She smiled. "Are you a tamer?" came one of Henry's brother's questions. "Yes." Came Miho's soft voice. "And I need to burrow you're computer." She spoke, pointing to the laptop. Yamaichi brought it over to her. "Goodbye." She whispered, to the group and disappeared inside a blinding light coming from the mechanical thing. 

****End Flashback****

"Look, Miho-chan!" Came Callomon's cry. Straight ahead the figures of a great battle shown with a renewed light. "It's them…." Callomon whispered in awe. "So…The first to Biomerge did it." She spoke, glancing at the serious face of the girl next to her. "The smallest." Miho stated gently pointing to the tiny child. "She tamed the heart of a dava." Wide eyes looked upon soft features again. "I'm ready when you are, Mihoko." A chilled fearing voice spoke. "Digivolve." Mihoko sighed, her voice overrun with the power of wheels racing against the harsh breaking soil of the digital world….

TBC… 


End file.
